


At The Club

by TheDemonQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, Drag Queens, F/M, Frottage, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Swearing, Well not fully, for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonQueen/pseuds/TheDemonQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been abandoned (once again) by Scott. So while sipping on his cocktail he meets....a few interesting friends who help him to find himself and realise his true potential. With some added new wardrobe options....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles had always been clumsy and well...him. He couldn't help it he was born this way, ADHD added to the fact he couldn't stop moving which made focusing on stuff extremely hard. He tried to find new ways to stop this shit from happening but came up empty handed. He was grasping for ideas and desperate for some miracle to happen when he found something that actually worked.

It started the night Captain Douchebag Jackson went to the gay club, The Jungle, when he was a kanima. While Isaac and Erica were having a three way grinding fest with him, Stiles was just hanging by the bar, sipping on his drink (it' not a fucking girly drink Scott!) when someone tapped his shoulder. Take wild guess who it was. Correct am undo. The fabulous Drag Queens who reign ever powerful over the dance floor. Stiles chocked slightly on his drink while his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh aren't you so cute! Look at your little moles!" Here she grabs his cheeks with her large, smooth hands and twist and turns his head inspecting his face. “Brandy come look!" Another queen turns around from her stool behind the blonde bombshell smushing his face, her ginger hair swaying with the movement, and squeals.

"OMGEEE! Look at his eyes!" At this point all of the queens are crowding round and looking at him. He feels multiple hands on his body pinching and turning him. He attempts to struggles his way out of the mass of beautiful bodies when a commanding voice says sternly: "Girls, leave this poor boy alone".

The girls pout but do as told and back off a bit to reveal a woman with dark, ebony black hair that came down in slight waves over her shoulders. She was wearing a tight fitting yellow short sleeved shirt, with a plunging v neckline showing off her impressive cleavage, with a black corset around her middle. She had on leather pants and high heeled boots that came up to her knees.

"My name is Mystique darling. And what might your name be pretty thing?" Stiles stammers trying to get around the fact these woman were actually talking to him.

"Uh-h my name's Stiles." He stutters, wringing his hands together and clenching on to the hem of his graphic tee. The ladies coo at him and then start to introduce themselves. Mystique was the sort of leader over them with a fierce personality and a passion to protect those she loves. Stiles is reminded of his mother when looking at the way Mystique looks after the people in the club.

The blonde bombshell who first came up to him was called Crystal, she had tiger print mini dress on and just kept on gushing over his beauty marks which undoubtedly made a blush cover his cheek bones making her squeal that little louder. The ginger lady, called Brandy, was fiery and nearly as fierce as Mystique but had a softer side that Stiles could see in her green eyes. She was wearing a lacy number that barely went past her panties. Gigi, a brunette, had a pixie cut and was insanely adorable with how she didn't seem to have a bad side. When he comments on this, Gigi just smirks and said in a sultry southern voice "You ain't seen nothang yet darlin'.". Ivy and Paula (twins) were currently bitching about his pale skin and demanding to know what moisturiser he used. They were wearing identical outfits that were deep purple mini skirts and black crop tops with a red ribbon working as a belt.

"So what brings you to the Jungle cherie?" inquires Brandy, swishing her frizzy ginger hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah you don't seem like you want to be here?" Says Ivy and Paula simultaneously. Stiles sighs and runs his hand through his grown out hair while biting his lip.

"I'm actually here for a friend. But I don't mind really!" He insists when he sees the look on the ladies faces. "I just- I don't know. I-I guess it kinda hurts how he's leaving me all the time. Kinda explains why I'm here at the bar alone" The ladies gather round him when his bottom lip starts to tremble and he huffs out a shaky laugh. "I can't believe I'm crying right now I'm so stupid."

"Don't you dare say that Stiles! Now come on we'll be your company tonight!" States Mystique, pushing her arm through his and linking them.

And from then on he became best friends with the drag queens at Jungle that night. He went out frequently with them whether it be to the club, to the shops when they needed new clothes, or just have a coffee meet up then he was with them.

It was on one of these days, they were at the club sipping martinis, when Brandy suggested something to Stiles that brought a frown to his face.

"Honey, that bartender of ours has been eyeing you up all night." Here she smirks. "When are you going to go and catch him? Huh?" Stiles gnaws on his lip, stopping when Mystique seated to his left taps his knee, then mumbles: 

"I kind...of... alreadygotsomeoneinmind!" He spits out, slapping him hand over his mouth afterward groaning in annoyance at his stupid mouth. The girls all hoot loudly sending saucy winks his way making him blush.

"Well well, who is this lucky guy?" Crystal asks, clapping her manicured hands together. 

"He... doesn't act-" Stiles cut off, unable to get the pitiful words out of his mouth. The girls look at each other, the looks of their faces giving Stiles a bad feeling about what was going to happen. 

"Well pretty thang how bout we make you... irresistible?" Stiles narrows his eyes and asks the question that changed everything:

"How?"

_________________At The Club_______________

Stiles squirmed in front of the girls and whimpered as his now freshly waxed (fucking ow) everywhere (he did not scream like a baby Crystal!) body was being pinched, slapped and moved into the correct positions as the ladies helped place on his outfit.

"Stop complaining darlin' we're nearly done." Gigi grumbles as he fidgets again. Stiles sighed in relief as the hands stopped and finally drew away. 

"Oh Stiles you look so hawt!" Crystal shrieks jumping up and down. Stiles raises an eyebrow and walks over to the floor length mirror in the corner of the dressing room. What he sees shocks him to the core.

He wore a tight form-fitting black, leather cat suit, that defined and pushed up his ass (making it look very perky if he does say so). The ladies had given him a bra with fake breasts on to give him that feminine figure. He then had a purple corset that went under his boobs pushing them up giving off the idea they were much bigger. His junk was tucked (and good God there must be a better way Jesus mother fucking Christ) and his nails painted with a scarlet colour. He was wearing a dark, brunette wig that framed his face and came down in pronounced waves similar to Mystique. He had red lipstick on to match his nails and a slight blush over the apples of his cheeks. His skin was like porcelain and felt smooth to the touch as he reached up to feel his face. His eyes were prominently framed with long lashes and black smokey eyeshadow which made his eyes glow. He shakily breathed out, not knowing he was holding it, and turned to look back at the ladies.

"I-Is that really me?" He whispers. The girls smile slightly and nod, very proud of their work. Stiles looks back at himself and smirks raising a carefully plucked eyebrow.  
"Well, well... Let's get going ladies we have a club to get to and men to tease." He grins and saunters towards the girls (which surprised him as he was wearing spiked heels) grabbing Ivy and Paula's arms and linking them with his. The girls all laugh loudly, happy at his new-found confidence in himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The club door slams open as Stiles, and Mystique lead the rest of the queens through the crowd (who make a path for them) to the bar where they proceed to buy fruity cocktails and vodka. 

Stiles leans back against the counter and let his eyes scan the crowd in front of him. The mass of bodies was starting to look very appealing so he sashays into the fray , throwing his hands above his head and moving his hips to the beat. Then he suddenly feels a hard, solid body behind him which grinds up against him. Large hands grip his waist and help move his body. Stiles tips his head back against the shoulder behind him and opens his eyes. He gasps lowly when he meets a familiar pair of dark eyes.

"Danny?" Stiles wrenches himself away and backs up and away from the familiar face.

"S-s-stiles? Is that really you?" Danny whispers in awe, raking his eyes up and down his form. Stiles grasps Danny's wrist tightly and whispers:

"Danny you can't tell anyone! You have to promise! Please Danny I-" Stiles stammers. Danny cuts him off by putting up his free hand and smiling gently.

"Stiles there is no need to worry, if you don’t want anyone to know that you look sexy-" Stiles chocked "- as a woman than that’s fine with me." Stiles fans at his cheeks to die down his blush and smiles back at Danny. He offers up his hand and they danced they night away.

Unfortunately for Stiles, he had to once again deal with the shit hole called school in the morning. He wakes up feeling rested and refreshed after a night where he was free of responsibility. He drags (Stiles has got jokes every one) himself out of bed and deliberates on what to wear. He decides to put on his new clothes the ladies bought him, a tight red v neck shirt and jeans that show off his ass. Smiling widely at his reflection he snatches up his backpack shoving his homework assignments in and bounded down the stairs, shouting goodbye to his dad. He clambers in the car and drives off towards school.

When he arrives he turns off the car and places his hands on his thighs and breathes out deeply. "You got this Stiles! Your hot and smart you shouldn't be scared of this!" He mumbles to himself. Stiles kicks open his door and throws his backpack over his shoulder and locks his jeep. He confidently walks towards the front doors of the school and pushes them open. He tries not to notice the people around him whispering but it makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He manages to get to his locker without any major confrontations when suddenly a vice tight grip lands on his shoulder and he winced at the sharp nails pinching his skin.

"Well well.... It's very nice to see you again Stiles" A voice purrs behind him. Stiles turns around and comes face to face with Lydia Martin. He frowns and plucks her hand off his shoulder and places it back at her side and walked off. When he turns the corner for the next corridor he glances out the corner of his eye to see she was still standing by his locker with her mouth open and frowning in confusion. He grins and little and heads to Chemistry where he then has to deal with Scott.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles turns into the Chemistry lab and wiggles his way past the desks to the one at the back where he plops himself down, after taking out his notepad and textbook, he turns to the front only to groan as he sees Scott making his way towards him. He looks around to find somewhere else to sit to try to avoid Scott when someone plops into the seat next to him, Stiles looks to his right to see Danny grinning widely at him. Stiles grins back and bumps shoulders with him not noticing the disappointed puppy look Scott was sending him. He managed to get through the lesson without looking at Scott (who threw literally so many paper balls at him he probably wasted a whole book) and pegged it out the door before he confronted him. He didn't want to talk to Scott especially after abandoning him at Jungle. He makes it to the bathrooms when he gets yanked back by a hand on his bicep. He gets pulled into the bathroom where the door is locked, he turns to find Scott frowning at him deeply.

"What do you want Scott?" He demanded, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and furrowing his eyebrows.

"I wanted to talk about what is happening between us. You don't talk to me anymore and you never sit next to me! What is going on Stiles?!" Scott exclaimed. He began to pace but paused when Stiles snorted at him biting his lip to stop from laughing.

"Me not talking to you ? Not sitting next to you ? What about you?! Ever since Allison and you turning into a werewolf you haven't even acknowledged me because you're too important for this piece of shit!" He raged , Scott's eyes widened in disbelief, "And don't even get me started on you! Every time I asked or pleaded you to come meet with me or have a game night you give such ridiculous excuses like: 'Oh Allison wants me over' or 'Allison's parents are out of town tonight' you even used Derek's training sessions as an excuse Scott and I know you hate those! So don't you dare say that bullshit to me! " Scott looks shocked, his mouth gapes open like a fish. Stiles shakes his head astonished at how Scoot thinks it's his fault this has happened. It urts him to think that Scott doesn't realise the extent of harm he caused him. He goes to open the locked door when he hears Scott whisper:

"I thought we were best friends?" Stiles scoffed.

"We stopped being friends when you thought with your dick instead of your brain." He slammed the door behind him on the way out. He stormed down the hallway but slowed down and fell back against the lockers and hung his head. His eyes burned with unshed tears as he swallowed heavily feeling a big ball of something at the back of his throat. He scrubbed at his eyes knowing he just lost his oldest friend and regretted it. But he still felt this burning anger deep down knowing that some of this was still Scott’s fault too. Deciding he can't take more of this today he starts making his way to the nurse when he realizes Danny would probably freak if he suddenly went missing. So he detours and makes his way to the lunch hall where he knows Danny will be eating. 

He pushes open the double doors and scans the room spotting Danny at the middle table. He makes his way over and plops himself opposite Danny when he realizes he's surrounded by all the 'populars '. Jackson, next to Danny, sneers and spits out:

"Shouldn't you be with your little freak friends Stilinski? Get off our table!" Slamming his fist on the table. Stiles closes his eyes trying to keep some semblance of calm when Jackson continues. "I mean you just can't handle being alone you come to your bullies for company? Pathetic." Suddenly a loud slap echo’s through the cafeteria. Stiles had just bitch slapped him.

"First off they're not my friends anymore. Second it's not your fucking table you don't own it do you jackass unless mommy and daddy got bored with their little bastard for a son whining at them because some other kid was annoying him. Third I wouldn't come near you even if you were the last person on earth and save my own sanity. And anyway i came for Danny fucktard not you. And lastly, call me pathetic and I'll tear your pretty little reputation apart with just a couple of clicks and a few phone calls capiche?" Stiles growls out glaring at Jackson. He sees Jackson's mouth gape open in shock before he turns back to Danny who frowns at him. "I just wanted to tell you I'm not feeling well so I'm gunna head to the nurse and probably be sent home okay?" He murmurs quietly. Danny looks at him with worried eyes and places his warm hand on Stiles' arm. Stiles gives him a small grin and pats Danny's hand gently. 

After he stands up he makes his way to the door when he is stopped again by a hand on the back of his neck. He closes his eyes in anger trying to hold back from turning round and back handing whoever is stopping him. However, he takes another deep breath in through his nose and spins back around. Oh for fucks sake! He thinks angrily as he is faced with Lydia. Running his hand through his hair shakily he demands "What do you want?". She comes closer into his space and places her hands delicately on his chest and tips her head to the side trying to look innocent and coy. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling he brushes her hands off, smirking when here her mouth sets into a thin smile. As if she were trying to remain happy to keep up an appearance.

"Oh I just wanted to ask whether you were free tonight, see my parents are out and I wanted some-" 

"No"

"Excuse me?" She says incredulous.

"No" He repeats. As she tries to open her mouth again he holds up his hand, silencing her. "I don't like you contrary to what people believe. You're a bitch and need to learn not everyone is going to abide to your wishes. Furthermore, you've never taken any notice of me before only now I've somehow gained attention you've zeroed in on me and tried to 'snatch me up'" -Then he gestures to himself and continues - " Just leave me alone because I'm not interested in the slightest." Then he turns round and marches out the room ignoring the startled and awed looks sent his way by the people seated on the tables surrounding him.

 

He manages to get sent home and when he makes it upstairs into his room and collapses on his bed. He feels strung out and tired so he closes his eyes for a short nap.

He wakes up five hours later to the front door opening downstairs. He tries to get up but falls back down on the bed. He hears heavy footsteps coming up the wooden stairs and open the door to his room with a creak. He feels the bed dip next to his side and a hand rubbing his hair.

"Hey Stiles, the school called me today telling me you went home. I've taken the next few days off to take care of you okay?" When Stiles starts shaking his head, his father shushes him and kisses his forehead and whispers: "Just go back to sleep and I'll wake you up once I've made dinner." He rubs his hair again the quietly makes his way out and slowly shuts the door, and Stiles closes his eyes and sleeps deeply.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any criticism or congratulations that give to me. I really love comments and stuff so be sure to comment on all my works if you can. They keep me going! Be sure to leave kudos and subscribe.
> 
> My tumblr is here: http://demontrapper.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you all soon my little Demons!


	2. Stiles reconnects

Stiles woke up slowly, head pounding a rythmic beat, to a rough hand stroking his hair away from his face. Slowly opening crusty eyes, he attempts to sit up only to be pushed back down again. 

"I don't think thats a good idea kiddo." 

"Dad?" he murmurs, blinking away the sleep collected on his eyelashes. He looks up and sees his father perched on the edge of his bed, his hand laying on the bed. 

"Hey bud. I've called you in sick today" John waved away his protests, " since you were so drained yesterday. I wanted you to take a rest, I know you've not been telling me stuff lately, but you look so tired and I worry about you. I just want you to know you can tell me anything; I'll love you regardless."

"Daddy, " he sobs out. He rushes to sit up and embraces his father, tears flowing freely now. They stay clinging to each other for what feels like hours, but was likely only minutes. Pulling back, Stiles feels his gut clench. He hates that he's pulled away in their relationship, that he's lied and manipulated his dad just for the sake of people who wouldn't give a damn if he got hurt. He silently corrected himself, who don't care he got hurt. "I want to tell you everything. I'm done with the lying and hiding what's going on from you! I-I c-can't take this a-a-anymore!" he sobs out. John looks shocked and reaches out to hold Stiles' hands tightly.

"We'll get through this together ok?" John rasped.  
Stiles begins to slowly go through what had happened with Peter, Laura, Derek. How Jackson became the Kanima and how Deaton had shown him he can do some magic. The Argents going against them and then Chris and Allison trying to help. With each passing minute the frown lines on his dad's forehead grew more pronounced, his lips thinning in anger, his skin reddening.

"First off, you should have told me this earlier Stiles! I could have helped! This is so dangerous!" He softens his voice when Stiles begins to open his mouth, "and I know if I try to stop you from associating with these werewolves then you'll only go against me. So what's going to happen now is this: any situation in which you find out about, you TELL me. Ok? I want to know what we're dealing with and what I can do to help." His father rumbled. Stiles nodded, feeling the tension bleed from his body. Finally feeling peaceful from getting this off his chest.

"I think the plan now is for me to go see Deaton. I need to know about these 'supposed' powers I have. I didn't realise I was fucking Harry Potter now" Stles drawled "I thought I had to live in the cupboard for that." he snickered. His dad smiled gently, ruffling Stiles' hair as he stands up with a groan. 

"Stay safe son. Try to avoid the min roads since you're supposed to be off today."

"Ok dad." Stiles stands up and make his way to the bathroom to turn on the shower. Trying to prepare himself for what may come of this meeting with the druid.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Driving through Beacon Hills Stiles thinks about if he will get any conclusive answers from Deaton or just some mystic bullshit he usually spouts which would end with Stiles researching it for himself.  
Coming to a stop outside the veterinary centre, he takes a deep breath before exiting his jeep and entering the building. Deaton was situated behind the reception desk and gestured for Stiles to follow him into the back room. Warily, he followed.

"I was expecting you would visit me soon Stiles. You want to know if you have any powers." Nodding in encouragement, Stiles walks closer, "Your power is what the magical community calls a spark. It is the beginning of magical abilities that could potentially ,with the proper training, become extremely powerful. Sparks are those with rare abilities that rival that of any other magic user. Sparks have no need to use incantations or rituals as they can use their belief of their own power to create magic. You have likely got a magical ancestor that has passed down the ability to use magic. But I think due to your association with the supernatural you formed that ability into a spark to help protect this town. You could be the one to save it."

Astonished, Stiles begins to cuss, "What the fuck do you think this is? I'm not some chosen one that will 'save the town' with my magic powers! I could barely finish that mountain ash barrier let alone heal this festering sess pit of a town!"

"But with the right training you could Stiles! This is not something that is to be played around with! Your spark is so powerful you could make any threat disappear." Deaton argued. Stiles rubs his head frustratedly. 

"Fine! Fine! Say I do accept my 'fate', what next? Training? Who from? You?"

"I can only train you in the types of magic I know. Elemental magic and defensive magic along with protection runes or sigils. The rest, like offensive magic, will have to be learned elsewhere. I am a peaceful druid who keeps the peace and that type of magic is forbidden to me. I can give you books that might educate you, but I will say this: there are some magics that are dangerous and with prolonged use will corrupt your magic and your soul. Do you understand Stiles?" Stiles nods is response and thanks Deaton for his aid, proceeding to leave the vet and head back home. 

As Stiles reaches his driveway he recognises a black camaro parked down the road. Realising he was going to have another confrontation, Stiles tries to prepare himself for a violent werewolf in his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any criticism or congratulations that give to me. I really love comments and stuff so be sure to comment on all my works if you can. They keep me going! Be sure to leave kudos and subscribe.
> 
> My tumblr is here: http://demontrapper.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you all soon my little Demons!


End file.
